I'm With You
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Useing the song "I'm with You" by Avril Lavigne. Anna thinks about what happens to her family and find that she has a new one, with the Asakuras. mainly Yoh. For everyone who has reveiw any of my stories. Luv ya


I'm with you   
  
Title: I'm with you  
  
Auther: IceQueen_Anna_Asakura  
  
Dedication: This is to my friends who help me keep writeing but most importantly there is DrakeTheDuelest who Is a great friend/ Auther. You also tell me what i need to work on and you did it really nicely. And to AibouEnjeruAibou who helped me when I was sick and told me to take a vitamin. And is a Hao-Fangirl just like me!!!  
  
A/N: Just a little chibi anna fic to help make up for my lack of updateing. If you've read my Fallen origins story then this will make sence because this story adds to what happens after Yoh found Anna. If you haven't Read it then please do it's in chapter one so Sorry everyone . also In the begining Anna is 5 and yoh is 6  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
I'm standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waiting in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
  
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
"Whats Your name?" this was being asked by Kino Asakura. Her young Grandson, Yoh Asakura was sitting next to a small gril with dirty blond hair.   
  
the small girl spoke up but it was bearly above a whisper. "A-Anna Kyouyama."  
  
"Hi Anna" Yoh said smileing at her. Anna nodded at him and let a small smile escape her lips.  
  
Kino knew better though. "Your real name please" Anna sighed she hated her name. it was too girly. in her opinion it would better fit a barbie.  
  
"Annabelle Rose Kyouyama." she winced at her own name. Yoh giggled. Anna got a stren look on her face and slaped him violently with her left hand. Kino was amused by this.  
  
Yoh just raised his hand up to his now sore face. A smiple "Wow" was all he could say. Anna didn't understand if she did that to anybody else they would through her out but Yoh seemed to not care. there was a werid look in his eyes that she had not seen since her parents were murdered.  
  
Love  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + +  
  
  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
3 Years later..... (Anna= 9 Yoh=10)  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Anna stood on a brigde over looking a small pond. She stood on her tip toes so she could see. The moon shone brightly and it reflected on the water. Anna clearly saw her reflection. Blond hair whipped around her face frameing her brown eyes.   
  
At this time she was thinking of how she had come to stay at the Asakura compond. Sad memmories drifted through child mind....  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
I'm looking for a place   
  
Searching for a face   
  
Is anybody here I know   
  
'Cause nothing's going right   
  
And everythings a mess   
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
//Flash Back//  
  
Anna merrily skipped around a field thick with blueberry and cherries tree's. She stopped and picked a handfull of blueberries and put them in her basket.  
  
"Kaa'san will be happy with Anna Cause Anna finded chewwies and bwuebewwies and den she makey Anna a pie" she happily thought out loud as she started back home. (A/N: I know thats kinda weird about the ir but thats what I did when I was little so what the heck...)  
  
She talked to some ghost on the way back. To her they were play mates. 'Evewyone tink Anna is weird cause she see spirits' She thought 'But Anna no care cause day my fwiends'   
  
As she appoached the house she heard people come. Anna quickly hid behind a tree. A bunch of people came by. "That'll teach 'em" one said "They got what they decerved" came another one. "That demon child is a freak, not to mention a danger to us all" the last comment caught Anna's attension.  
  
After they left she ran as fast as her small legs would take her home, Her basket still in hand. she Ran into the house. the door was still open. "Kaa'san, Tou'san, Oni-Chan?" she yelled as she walked in. She knew something was wrong. there was astong smell in the air but she couldn't figure out what it was. As Anna walked into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks. Ann dropped the basket.  
  
On the floor face down was her mother. "Kaa'san" she whispered as she put her handsover her mouth. Anna backed away "TOU'SAN!!!!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs. she ran in her Fathers and mother room and was meet with her faters courpse as well. "No No DIS CANT BE HAPPENING!!" she screamed as she ran into her brothers room. The same resolt there as well. Anna had tears streaming down her eyes uncontrolably. She sunk to her knees. "Dar-Dare all gones. Evewybody.All because I sees ghosts." she rose to her feet and ran she didnt know were she was going but it was beeter than here. after running for so long she blacked out.  
  
//End Flash Back//  
  
The wind began to blow and Anna Was shoke out of her own painful memeries. She shrugged off the feeling and went inside.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
  
  
Yea yea yea   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Anna walked into the house. It was almost emtey, becasue The Asakuras were all called away to help rid a really big ghost problem in a far away city. They had left Yoh and Anna here becasue they could bring them with them.  
  
She slowly walked into the living room. she was meet with Yoh, who had his eyes closed and was listening to his music in his head phones. "Yoh" she called but he did really hear her. "Yoh" she said a little bit louder. Still he didn't here her. "Urgh" she walked up to the radio which his head phones were plugged into and turned the valome up to the max. "AHHH" yoh through off the headphones. "What did you that for Anna?" he asked looking up to her. Anna just shrugged "Make dinner now." Yoh resummed his calm-ness. "Yes, Anna-Chan" And Yoh ran off to make Dinner. ' "Anna-Chan" well thats new.' she thought as she sat down.   
  
At dinner they both ate in Silence. As they finished dinner they seemed to have nothing else to do. "I'm watching TV" Anna annoceded as she got up and when into the living room. Yoh immaditaly followed her. They sat in silence yet again watchong the program. Some weird American Show about a sponge who lived under water. He was singing some stupid song about "FUN" whatever that was?... (A/N:F is for friends who do stuff together- oh sorry I really like that song.)  
  
Yoh looked at the cloak and noticed that it was almost 11 at night. "Anna, come on it's late" he said as he got up to go to bed, but when Anna didn't get up he looked at her. She was sleeping curled up on the Lazyboy. (A/N: Okay I doubt Yoh has a lazy boy but It seemed that if anyone would have one it would be Yoh.) Yoh smiled at his Fiancee. He went over to the coach and picked her up and put her on his back. she mummbled in her sleep   
  
"Just a little bit more sleep, Yoh-Chan" Anna said as she snuggled againest his back. He smiled."Shhh go back to sleep, Anna" He told her as he brought her to her room. "Anna come on this is your room." Yoh told as he attempted to put her down but she clung on to him.  
  
Anna yawned and shoke her head slightly "No Yoh-Chan I wanna stay with you" "But Anna you have to go to sleep" Yoh said kinda freaked out by Anna. "Let me sleep with you then" she said again yawning, getting comforable on his back. "W-What?" he managed to say "Please, Yoh-Chan?" She didn't really give him a chance to say no. Anna put her arms around his neck to keep from slipping in her sleep. "Urm okay then" he said as he turned around to enter his room. 'Just dont kill me in th morning' he thought. As he enetered the room he layed her down on his futon, and layed down next to her. Her small body curled around him.   
  
Yoh now had a deep blush on his face. to calm him he turned on the radio in his room, he turned the volume of course to not wake Anna. Ironicly the station he turned on was playing a weird American song..... the end of it to be exact.  
  
+ + + + + + +  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
  
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
+ + + + + + + +  
  
Yoh listen to the song as it lulled him to sleep......  
  
Morning....  
  
"Yoh, Anna Were home!!" Yelled Keiko Asakura as she and Kino. clearly they were home early. "Yoh , Are you up yet?." Kino asked. " I dont think he's up yet" Keiko told her mother. "I'll get him up" Keiko went to her Sons room, soon after she came out with a smirk on her face. "What is it Child?" Kino asked her. Keiko's smile just got bigger "Come see" When she opened tohe door they saw a sleeping Yoh spralled out on the futon and a sleeping Anna, her head laying on his chest. Kino smirked at this too. "Should we wake them up?" Keiko asked 'Just let them Be." with that they shut the door. But on the radio the song finshed playing  
  
+ + + + + + + + +  
  
Take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
~*~Fin~*~  
  
A/N: that was fun to do. Well I've been working on this for like 3 hours. and I've gotten up since I started. soo my foot in asleep so I'm puking it and it feels like play dough I cant feel it at all.. But thats cool. I should have An update on the other stuff soon but please enjoy this fic till then. well it's 2:08 Am here so I stop typeing and listen to music. Na Je Everyone,  
  
---Anna 


End file.
